Amor (18)
by Danny815
Summary: Amar a alguien no se trata solo de lo que sentimos por el otro, también se trata de cuidarle, querer satisfacerlo y sobre todo, respetarlo. OS AU


Para Luka, Marinette es una chica dulce y aunque ella lo considera tierno, no es lo que ella quiere que su novio piense. En especial cuando se aman y ella tiene miedo de aburrirlo, a pesar de que el insiste en que es perfecta tal y como es y que no espera que haga nada demasiado osado en la cama para hacerlo feliz.

Aun así, ella no puede evitar pensar cada vez que están juntos que Luka es un amante diestro y generoso, que seguramente ha tenido toda clase de experiencias y que de cierto modo, le daba envidia ese tipo de conocimientos.

No porque ella fuera virgen antes de su relación, ella se había relacionado con algunas personas antes y tuvo algunas buenas como otras malas experiencias. Recordaba en especial a Kim, que solía estar muy ensimismado en sí mismo cómo para preocuparse de su placer. O Nathaniel, que la dejaba tener la voz cantante mientras procuraba no terminar demasiado pronto.

Un día Marinette entra a la casa de Luka a esperarle, abre la pantalla de la computadora y se encuentra con una interesante escena. En la pantalla se ve el video pausado de dos chicos disfrutando de manera desenfrenada, Marinette se sonroja. Quizás Luka es más experimentado de lo que ella creía.

La preocupación la golpea, pensando que quizás Luka no le pide más de lo que le puede dar porque nisiquiera es lo que el necesitaba para satisfacerse.

Y tras llevar la búsqueda de Luka en dirección contraria se da cuenta de que no es el caso, o que al menos la gran mayoria de videos que Luka vio durante su sesión nocturna era de parejas como la suya.

Decide dejarlo pasar, pues, no era que ella nunca hubiese visto escenas lesbicas para darse placer a solas.

Había algo muy sensual en la imagen de las caricias que dos mujeres podían compartir e imaginaba que para Luka debía ser igual, solo que por el contexto del video, imaginaba que era más un asunto de quién tenía más fuerza para dominar al otro. Como una respuesta primitiva en la que necesitaba demostrar quién era más fuerte en un mismo grupo, tal como lo hacían los leones o un semental en sus propios contextos.

¿Quién podía montar a quién?

Sin más, cierra la página de Luka para abrir youtube, sintiéndose algo tensa al poner musica mientras lo espera mientras termina de preparar todo para la pequeña celebración que iban a tener tras la grabación de un demo del azabache.

Esa noche mientras hacen el amor Luka termina de despejar cualquier duda que ella tenía, besando sus senos, mirandola a los ojos y diciendole una y otra vez que es la mujer perfecta para el. Ella sabe que no se refiere solo a su cuerpo y ese es el mayor detonante de su excitación.

Al otro día antes de despedirse vuelven a hacerlo, porque para ella es imposible no sentirse deseosa cuando lo escucha decir su nombre entre sueños mientras las sabanas se lanzan en torno a su entrepierna.

Y el, tan seguro como siempre deja que ella le inmovilice los brazos sin quejarse mientras disfruta de verla gemir mientras sus senos saltan por el movimiento que lleva.

Pero maldición, ella quiere mas. Y se pregunta si esta mal deseando más de lo que tiene en realidad.

Unos días después, Alya la invita a acompañarla a una sexshop y aunque ya habia ido con anterioridad a una, hay algo que la tiene realmente ansiosa ese día, dejandose llevar por el impulso de comprar un par de cosas que espera usar con Luka mientras se niega a contarle a su amiga lo que ahora carga encima.

Claro que, eso no significa que sepa cómo va a pedirlo siquiera.

Decide entonces dejar que la casualidad juegue a su favor, dejando la bolsa de sus compras dejandose ver por debajo de la cama mientras espera que sus padres no suban a su habitación y que a el le llame la atención la particular bolsa con estampado que noes facil de ignorar al tener siluetas de mujeres como si de un limpiabarro fuera.

Cuando llega a casa y su madre le dice que Luka la espera en su habitación sube nerviosa e intenta hablar de su día apenas entra a la habitación mientras sube las escaleras

Entonces lo ve, sonrojado, con los brazos cruzados y visiblemente nervioso

-¿estas bien? -le pregunta, preocupandose al pensar que quizas lo ha asustado demasiado.

-Ma-ma-marinette... quiero preguntarte algo -la voz ronca de luka hace que ella se abochorne. viendo cómo jala la bolsa poco disimulada con la punta de sus pies.

-creo que sabes perfectamente que son -responde, deseando que la fortuna este a su favor porque ya no sabe cómo le dira que se lo está guardando a Alya cuando ya a acerpatado su culpabiblidad.

-sí, se que son.

-¿y qué piensas?

-que te olvidaste de comprar lubricante.

Ambos se encargan de no hacer planes para ese fin de semana, intentan no parecer demasiado ansiosos y rien al notar que eso es practicamente imposible. Realmente están esperando que llegara el día, donde Marinette revisa minusiosamente su vestuario y en el camino a casa de Luka no puede evitar sentir cómo los colores se pintan en su rostro pues tiene la sensación de que todos saben lo que está usando debajo del inocente vestido rojo y lo que lleva cargando en su mochila.

Apenas toca la puerta del departamento de Luka siente cómo se desache de ternura. Luka tenia abiertas en la computadora algunas paginas para ver películas. Algunas de risa, otras de acción, alguna romántica… todo por si cambiaba de opinión.

También tenia algo de comida china que acababa de comprar y muchas golosinas sobre la barra desayunadora.

Luka no puede evitar sentirse como un virgen idiota, pero si debe ser cincero, Marinette siempre lo hace sentirse así, escuchando la melodía de su corazón cambiar y mezclarse con la de ella cada vez que un gesto de amor se procesaban. Un beso, un abrazo, preguntar cómo estuvo su día… apenas esta buscando las palabras para decirle que no tienen que hacer nada si es que aso no lo quiere cuando ella ya se ha parado de puntitas, besándolo como si fuera lo más precioso que hay en el mundo.

-Quizás podamos ver alguna película mañana -Suelta ella, el solo asiente, dejando que ella lo empuje hasta la cama y se acomode sobre su regazo y él agradece por primera vez el conseguir un departamento tan pequeño donde la sala debía ser olvidada a favor de tener una cama donde dormir.

Las manos grandes y cayosas recorren las piernas enfundadas en medias, encontrándose con el liguero que une las medias con el conjunto que su novia esconde bajo el vestido.

El se separa observándolo curioso y ella se encorva un poco y sonríe como si hubiese hecho una travesura. Pero si el debía ser sincero, podría acostumbrarse a esas travesuras.

Aunque le queman las ganan de quitarle el vestido decide esperar, dejando que ella sea quien empiece a sacarle la sudadera y la playera que ya lo estaban haciendo sentir sofocado mientras ella recorre su espalda con las llemas de sus dedos y él besa su cuello hasta el ligero escote que la chica lleva. El vestido tiene un corte recto y unos tirantes gruesos que no caerán hasta que desabroche el cierre de la espalda.

Marinette siempre había tenido un aire inocente, pero ese vestido llevaba el concepto a otro nivel, que estaba seguro, iría muy en contradicción con el atuendo debajo de el y en especial, con lo que planeaban hacer esa noche.

Mientras se besan ella se mece sobre el, deteniéndose solo el tiempo justo para que ella desabroche su pantalón y el se haga mas atrás sobre la cama llevándosela consigo y dejando sus pantalones olvidados alrededor de sus muslos.

Si hubiera sido por Luka, se hubiese quitado el boxer en ese momento. Pero no podía negar lo excitante que era la tortura que su chica estaba provocando en el gracias a los movimientos circulares que los hacían suspirar con desespero.

Cuando Marinette se detiene y lleva sus manos a su espalda, se concentra en hacerlo lentamente mientras con las piernas se deshacía de su pantalón junto a sus tenis y calcetas.

Apenas termina baja la mirada, encontrando bastante seductor la forma en la que el vestido va cayendo por la gravedad, dejando ver el encaje del conjunto de Marinette, que se apresura a detenerlo con sus manos.

-Cierra los ojos -pide y él tiene que suspirar mientras se obliga a separarse de ella a pesar de lo poco que le atrae la idea.

Luka se muerde los labios, escuchando que Marinette esta ahí, removiendo algunas cosas mientras el se pregunta si se habrá dejado caer el vestido de una vez o si ese será un placer que le permitirá tener.

-Ya puedes abrirlos -la escucha decir y como un chico obediente, lo hace. Quedándose mudo de la impresión mientras siente que la sangre que aun no llegaba a su miembro se dirige ahí de un solo golpe.

Marinette empieza a caminar lentamente en su dirección, intentando no coibirse al sentir la mirada de su novio estrujando cada parte de su cuerpo en ese babydoll que se sostiene solo a la altura de su pecho que es visible gracias a las transparencias mientras que su vientre esta escondido al igual que su bikini por la falda que nace desde el inicio de sus senos.

Un traje rojo con detalles en negro que van perfectamente con el antifaz tojo de puntos negros que fue a buscar, a sabiendas de que necesitaba esconderse de algún modo para sentir valor y hacer todo lo que esperaba hacer esa noche.

-Eres como una catarina -dice Luka, que nunca había pensado que ese patron fuera otra cosa que no fuera infantil, pero en Marinette… quizás debía replantearse ciertas cosas.

-¿Te gusta?

-Tu lo hiciste? -Ella asiente.

-Estas endemoniadamente preciosa, Ladybug.

A Marinette le cuesta un momento entender, pero al final sonríe, segura de que Luka no sabe lo mucho que le ayuda en ese momento al darle un seudónimo.

-Sigue llamándome así -le pide cuando por fin está a centímetros de él, momento en el cual ella se inca, recibiendo al momento una almohada que ella acepta para estar mas cómoda.

Ya lista, se encarga de acariciar las piernas de Luka y jugar con el resorte de su boxer, provocándole un quejido de dolor y necesidad de ser tocado en toda la extensión de su hombría. Con delicadeza, Marinette sacó un preservativo del resorte de su bikini, abriéndolo delicadamente con los dedos para después ponerlo en su boca.

Las manos de la chica continuaron acariciando los muslos masculinos mientras la habitación se llenaba del olor a fresa. Marinette se acomodó para después poner el latex en la punta del chico y después bajar sus labios junto con el.

-L-Ladybug… -se quejó de forma gutural, frenando su deseo de arremeter contra la boca de su novia a favor de menguar su necesidad. Ella lo ignoró por completo, bajando con las puntas de sus dedos el preservativo mientras acomodaba su mano en el inicio de su miembro y así, continuar con las maniobras de su boca.

Lamiendo como si de una paleta se tratara la cabeza del miembro masculino mientras su mano subia y bajaba para después acariciarlo con el interior de sus labios y manteniendo como tope su mano. Después de todo, Luka no era exactamente pequeño y ella no se consideraba una experta en ese tipo de ejercicios.

La respiración de Luka intentaba mantenerse relajada, centrándose en los movimientos que su novia realizaba, aquello era algo que le encantaba, pero por temor a que Marinette se sintiera presionada procuraba no pedírselo con frecuencia. Pero diablos, era maravilloso sentir el calor de sus labios y las caricias de sus dedos.

-D-detente -pidió, a sabiendas de que estaba a punto de venirse. Marinette lo hizo, no sin antes succionar ligeramente la punta de su ser. Si a Mari se le ocurriera siquiera soplar sobre su miembro, el se correría sin más.

-¿Pasamos al siguiente punto de la lista? -el asintió.

-El lubricante esta en el cajon de la mesa -dijo, cabeceando en dirección a la mesita de noche -tambien hay algo para ti. -Curiosa, Marinette se levanto para ir por lo que Luka le había pedido, dejando que su chico se acomodaba en cuatro, esperando el lubricante -introdúcelo en ti y dame el control- pidió, cuando notó que la chica había tomado el pequeño vibrador.

Marinette le dio el lubricante junto con el control para después tomar el arnés de su mochila y ponérselo. Estaba a punto de pedirle un poco de lubricante a luka, pero se dio cuenta de que era innecesario al sentir su propia humedad quemándola por la mínima atención de su dedo.

Sin pensarlo mas, puso un preservativo en el miembro de silicón, que era algo delgado y algo más corto que el de Luka. Lo había elegido por eso mismo, pensando en que quizás asi, sería una intromisión menos extraña para su novio pero ahora que estaban a punto de hacerlo le parecía demasiado invasivo.

-Creo que estoy listo -le dice, limpiando el lubricante que le quedaba entre los dedos con la playera antes de lanzarla.

Marinette se subió a la cama, sintiendo cómo la protesis rebotaba de un lado a otro con sus movimientos mientras que Luka se acostaba y levantaba las piernas, dejando que estas se anclaran en el cabezal de la cama.

-Hazlo despacio, LB -le pide, ella asiente y viendo cómo la entrada de Luka palpitaba ligeramente, entro.

Luka no tardó en tensarse bajo ella, gimiendo alargadamente.

-¿Te estoy lastimando?

-N-no -se apresura a contestar -es solo que se siente demasiado bien.

Lo ultimo dicho fue apenas un susurro. Marinette sigue con su movimiento lento, detallando las facciones de Luka intentando leer su excitación o quizás su dolor. Sintiendose poderosa al ser ella la que penetra al chico que suele empalarla en esa situación.

Después de un tiempo, Marinette baja la mrada, encontrándose conel miembro de su novio que se mantenía firme y orgulloso, aun decorado por el latex que ella le había puesto.

La imagen de éxtasis y de sumisión de Luka la tiene totalmente mojada, lo sabe porque puede sentir su humedad escurrirse entre sus piernas aunque apenas la había acariciado. Y cuando siente que empieza a vibrar el juguete dentro de ella no puede evitar su propio gemido.

-¿Te gusta ladybug? -Pregunta de pronto al ser el provocador de la vibración en su interior.

-Yo que tu tendría cuidado con eso

-¿Por que?

-Porque si aumentas demasiado la vibración puede que ya no sea tan gentil.

-¿Es una amenaza?

-¿Yo la llamaría más bien una prome…ah~

La vibración empieza a ser mayor en su interior por un momento y ella se agarra del torso del chico para usarlo de palanca y hacer las estocadas más rápidas.

Recostándose todo lo que puede sobre él y asi, dejar que su miembro sienta la caricia de la tela de su ropa en el proceso. Los gemidos siguen, cada vez mas altos por el movimiento errático de los cuerpos.

Y Luka que no esta dispuesto a perder la oportunidad, amasa uno de los senos de la chica, bajándole a la larga las copas de lencería que le permiten sentir su dulce tacto. Es tanta la excitación que siente, que no tarda en correrse, sintiendo cómo su semen se escapa por debajo del latex y poco puede importarle aquello.

Marinette continua a pesar de esto, disfrutando de los gruñidos que aun esta sacándole a Luka con todo eso y de la vibración que acaricia sus labios.

-Detente -Le pide el chico y ella sale lentamente de él, pensando que lo ha lastimado.

Pero la petición de Luka no se refiere a eso. Con una fuerza que Luka no solía usar en la cama se quito de su posición, jalando el cuerpo de Marinette al filo de la cama para desabrochar el arnes y terminar de quitarle el traje. Sin esperar demasiado jala la mochila de Marinette también, sacando de su envoltorio un rectángulo de látex que se apresura a acomodar en la intimidad de su novia para después lamerla mientras pasea el vibrador en su clítoris.

El grito no tarda en darse, cerrando las piernas alrededor de la cabeza de Luka que había puesto sus piernas sobre sus hombros antes de atacarla. La sensación la llena por completo, provocando espasmos por todo su cuerpo mientras se remueve en la cama por el deseo.

Y cuando piensa que todo va a terminar pronto porque Luka ha dejado caer el vibrador y siente cómo se aleja, él vuelve a sorprenderla, penetrándola de forma algo tosca y que si debe ser sincera, no le molesta porque en ese momento es justo lo que necesita para volver a tocar el cielo.

La cabeza de Marinette le da vueltas a pesar de que en lo ultimo del encuentro se mantuvo acostada, mientras que su antifaz se encuentra perdido entre las sabanas y Luka, con la poca energía que ya le queda la ayuda a acostarse correctamente; abrazandola y besándola como no pudo hacerlo mientras se amaban.

-Eso fue… -empieza a hablar ella, aun con la respiración acelerada.

-Lo fue -Concordó Luka aun cuando ella no había dicho nada en realidad.

Ambos terminaron dormidos, sudados y desnudos. Mañana, Marinette sentiría algo de pena al ver el estado de la habitación, pero no se compararía con la vergüenza y excitación que sentiría cuando Luka le llamará Ladybug en un contexto no sexual, ante la mirada curiosa de otros mientras ella se sonrojaba y él reía divertido y encendido.

Marinette ya no tenía nada que envidiarle a la experiencia de Luka. ¿No creen?

* * *

¿merezco un review?


End file.
